


Something for the Dark

by colubrine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Werewolf Martin, short and fluffy, werewolves are basically giant puppies in the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colubrine/pseuds/colubrine
Summary: "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?""No, yeah, it's no problem, really-""Because I know how you get when you're alone during a full moon."Fluffy, self indulgent werewolf AU.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 23
Kudos: 275





	Something for the Dark

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Jon asks, cradling his phone in his shoulder as he unlocks the door to his flat. He tries to mask the exhaustion in his voice and fails utterly.

"No, yeah, it's no problem, really-"

"Because I know how you get when you're alone during a full moon."

"I spent plenty of moons alone before I met you, I assure you I can handle it."

Jon manages to get the door opened, tosses his bag unceremoniously into a chair and drops himself heavily onto the sofa with a bone-weary sigh.

He didn't expect to be working so late today. Normally on a full moon he would have come home and had a long nap before heading over to Martin's so he's rested and ready for an evening looking after an energetic and affectionate werewolf. But today Jon is running on very little sleep and an unhealthy amount of caffeine after pulling an all-nighter the day before, and at this point it's a struggle just to keep his eyes open. It's already half seven, meaning he would have to leave right now if he wanted to be at Martin's before his change starts.

Which he would be glad to do, but Martin is having none of it.

"Just because you _can_ do it alone doesn't mean you should have to. And, believe it or not, I happen to _enjoy_ being with you for it."

"Oh? If I didn't know better I'd say it sounds like you prefer wolf Martin over human Martin."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that. Although it is worth stating that wolf Martin never makes terrible puns at me."

"And human Martin has never eaten your throw pillows."

"Ha! Fair point."

He pauses, considering. He can hear the unease behind Martin's teasing, knows he's not nearly as unbothered by this as he's letting on.

"Honestly though, you know I don't mind-"

"Jon, no. It's really sweet of you, but you're exhausted. The last thing you need right now is to stay up all night wolf-sitting."

"It's not 'all night,'" he scoffs playfully, "Usually. You tend to wear yourself out by three."

"Ha. 'Were' myself out."

"You know what, I've changed my mind, I'm definitely staying at mine tonight. I want a divorce."

"Good! Maybe you'll actually get some sleep for once."

Jon is quiet for a moment, wanting to argue, but his eyelids are heavy and his body is screaming at him to please just _stop_.

"You're _sure_ you'll be alright?"

" _Yes_."

"Okay," he sighs, "Okay. Just call me in the morning, yeah?"

"Okay, I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Please get some sleep."

"I'll certainly try. Goodnight."

"'Night."

_______________ 

Jon is startled violently from his sleep by the sound of someone pounding on his door. He grabs blindly for his phone on his bedside table and turns it on, blinking against the too-bright screen that tells him it is 1:22 in the morning. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

He stumbles out of bed, grumbling as he puts on his house coat and stomps into the sitting room. It's not the first time one of the university students from next door has come calling on a Saturday morning after a long night of drinking, convinced they've been locked out of their own flat and too pissed to read the number on the door.

He grabs the doorknob, ready to give some drunken moron a piece of his mind, and wrenches it open.

Faster than he can process, something massive and heavy is slamming into his body and knocking him to the floor, its formidable weight bearing down on him and pinning him to the ground. Jon struggles uselessly against the thing on top of him, his arms completely immobile under its bulk. He feels something breathing heavily near his face and he braces himself for the sharp press of teeth in his skin.

Then, something wet and cold touches the side of his neck. He flinches away from the sensation, but it follows him pushing and snuffling and

Whining?

Oh.

Jon opens his eyes, realising suddenly that they had been closed, and a familiar tongue licks at his neck.

"Martin!"

He means it as a reprimand, but he's too relieved to put any heat behind it.

Martin continues to whine softly and shuffles like he's trying to get closer to Jon, despite being physically impossible at the moment, laying his chin down on the carpet next to Jon's head and nudging his face sideways into Jon's. Jon can't help a delighted laugh at the gesture.

Jon manages to wiggle an arm free to stroke behind Martin's ears.

"Martin, love, I'm happy to see you too, but you have to let me up."

Martin gives one more pitiful whine, but stands up and steps back so Jon can sit up.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asks incredulously, rubbing at the temples of his suddenly spinning head, " _How_ are you here?

Martin lays down with his ears back and tail tucked, dropping his head into Jon's lap with a sad little thump.

"I'm not mad, I just," he laughs, petting Martin's head soothingly, "I can't believe you! You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were some drunk uni kid."

Martin closes his eyes and whimpers apologetically.

"I know, I know. It's alright."

Eventually he gets up to close the door, remembering that it's still wide open and letting the chill in. Martin follows immediately, tail wagging excitedly behind him as if he wasn't just cowering like a scolded puppy.

Jon sighs, long-suffering and fond. 

"Have you eaten tonight?" he asks, and Martin rears back excitedly and makes a tiny lunge in the direction of the kitchen, which most likely translates to "Yes, but food please."

Jon puts the kettle on to boil while he searches his fridge for something Martin can have. Luckily he happens to have bought some chicken breasts with his shopping last week. Jon has never been much of a meat eater. Not out of any moral or spiritual obligation, he simply never had much of a taste for it. But when your boyfriend is a werewolf you learn to keep some protein on hand.

Martin eats contentedly by his feet while Jon keeps one hand around a cup of matcha and the other combing through Martins fur.

Jon should have seen this coming, he thinks regretfully. Well, maybe not the part where Martin broke out of his flat and sprinted nearly 10 kilometres through the streets of London at 1:00 in the morning, but he knew it was going to be hard on him. It's true that Martin managed his transformations on his own for several years before he and Jon got together, but it was never easy for him, never any less painful no matter how many times he had to do it alone. 

The thing is, wolf Martin is very much like human Martin. He's just a version of Martin reduced to simpler emotions and base instincts, and feelings that Martin has learned to hide throughout his life tend to rear their heads during full moons. One of the most prominent of these being his fear of being abandoned by people he cares about. As a wolf that fear manifests as a 90 kg puppy with separation anxiety.

Jon should have insisted on coming over straight after work, no matter how tired he was. He thinks this though he knows nothing would have convinced Martin tonight, self sacrificing idiot that he is. He would never prioritize his own well-being over Jon's, never let Jon make sacrifices for _him_. Wolf Martin, on the other hand, is must less worried about how much sleep Jon has gotten over the last 24 hours and a lot more concerned with his more immediate desire to be as close to Jon as possible.

Once his cup is empty and Martin is done licking his plate clean Jon carries their dishes to the sink, then calls for Martin to follow him upstairs. 

Martin climbs happily onto the bed that groans under his weight, and Jon briefly wonders if it's going to collapse with it. He crawls into what little space is left on the small double bed and somehow wiggles under the duvet with Martin on top of it. Martin wouldn't normally be ready to sleep so early, but a good run expends a lot more energy than romping around his tiny flat. They'd taken trips to Peak District a couple of times so Martin could have some actual space and fresh air for once, and Jon has never seen him run himself down so quickly.

Martin wastes no time getting as close as he can, wriggling in until he's lying half on top of Jon with his head resting on his chest. Laying like this used to make Jon quite claustrophobic, but he's gotten used to the comforting weight of it. 

In the morning they'll have to deal with Martin's inevitable panic attack and subsequent trip to his flat to assess the disaster area, but for right now Jon folds his arms over Martins neck, scratching absently behind his ears, and Martin closes his eyes with a long, contented sigh. Jon lets his own eyes fall shut then, and drifts off to the gentle rhythm of Martin breathing against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't actually posted fic since 2016, so all feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, it literally made my entire week :')  
> I really didn't expect this fic to get much attention, but I'm going to write another chapter and probably revise ch1 some because I wrote and posted it really quickly w/o much editing.


End file.
